


Cold Feet

by Angelike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Award Winner, Challenge Response, Community: merlin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [胆怯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82974) by [dudufactory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory)
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Kalte Füße](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130942) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike)



> This story was written in response to the "Cold" prompt for the merlin100 livejournal community.

Arthur studies his reflection critically, eying the unwelcome crease running tauntingly down the left leg of his dress pants with baleful disdain. Trusting Merlin with their formalwear had clearly been a serious lapse in judgment—and in more ways than one, as evidenced by the _baby blue polka-dots_ desecrating his _lavender_ bow tie.

“I’m marrying a colour-blind fashion-disaster with a cruel sense of humour.”

“Having second thoughts?” Morgana smirks.

He’s just about to shoot back an appropriately scathing rejoinder when Merlin’s muffled laughter drifts through the curtain dividing them and he promptly forgets why he was annoyed in the first place. Contrary to Morgana’s insinuations, his answering smile is _dignified_, not _dopey_.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/team_destiny/6357.html)  
> This story was voted Best Fluff  
> in the [Merlin/Arthur Drabble Awards](http://community.livejournal.com/team_destiny/6357.html)!


End file.
